Bandit vs Mystic Wolf
Description My Little Pony vs Marvel! A Carnage between Thor's magical Canine ally and Twilight Sparkle's best Changeling friend. Who will come out on top. Interlude Wiz: When it comes to powerful magic, anyone, no matter how unsusual they are, has the ability to wield it. Boomstick: But it's even more unusual when it's animals that has this ability. Wiz: Like with Amarok the Mystic Wolf, the deadliest sorcerer in Marvel. Boomstick: and Bandit, the most powerful changeling Equestria... Yep we are doing this again. He' Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle Mystic Wolf (*Cue: Mark Petrie - Eye of Horus (Epic Majestic Orchestral)) Wiz: The life of a lone wolf is never easy. They struggle to get food, have a severe disadvantage in fights, and it's hard for them to live a life period. Boomstick: after his pack was murdered by hunters, hired by a farmer after they ate some of the sheep, Amarok simply wanted to live on for the rest of his pack. However, fate don't work that way, not even for animals. Wiz: first off, he ended up getting shot by a poison bullet from a hunter. He somehow managed to survive it but was severely weak, where he was attacked by a rival pack of wolves. They mauled him nearly to death and then left him therefore his wounds to be infected and he slowly started to die. Boomstick: thinking that his life was over, he laid there and accepted his fate. However, he caught the biggest break ever. Wiz: a fragment from something known as The Mystic gem flew all the way down from space, and impaled him. Boomstick: for those of you that are curious, the Mystic gem is compressed of seven different fragments. Chaos, Wrath, Strength, Vengeance, Purity, Harmony, and Power. And the strongest of these fragments happened to be the Power Shard... Or Fragments, whichever one you prefer. Wiz: after being impaled with the power fragment, his wounds healed instantly. He was granted magical powers, and he could talk. Boomstick: he's like Krypto the Superdog, but with magic instead. Wiz: he also grew grew in size and spawned a pair of wings, granting him the ability of flight. Boomstick: and he can fly!? This wolf is already awesome (Skills Analysis) Age: 28 Height: 5' 2" (on all fours) Weight: 205lbs Defeated Scarlet Witch Surpassed Doctor Strange in magic Can summon mjolnir Became good friends with Thor Dubbed the Asgardian and the Earth battle wolf Has a pet cobra named Venim Has no secret identity (due to being a giant wolf impossible to be given a disguise) Boomstick: since he's a gigantic powerful wolf that can use Magic, it wasn't long until he was discovered by The Avengers. Wiz: spending years of his life training himself and being trained by other sorcerers, and eventually becoming the deadliest sorcerer there is, Mystic wolf has defeated demons, Angels, fallen angels, and even gods. Boomstick: he strong enough to block and survive hits from World breaker Hulk. He is super strong, super adorable, and super damn smart. (Magical Abilities) Elemental Magic -Fire -Earth -Water Photokinetic Magic Invocation Force field generation Intangibility Telekinesis Time Magic Transdimensional magic Teleportation Portal creation Wiz: he doesn't have the widest variety of magic, but what he lacks for in quantity he makes up for in quality. Boomstick: favoring the environment that he grew up and, he decided to use Elemental Magic. With Earth Magic, he can manipulate most of his environment. He can create Vines strong enough to hold down the Hulk. Wiz: since he has the power fragment, the most powerful of the Mystic fragments, he cannot only use a lot of magic at his disposal, but he can also strengthen the magic. Boomstick: with water magic, he can flood any and everything at will. And with fire, he can set virtually anything ablaze. Even the entire half of a planet. I am so grateful this he is on the side of Heroes. Wiz: he can generate force fields powerful enough to help him survive a planetary collision with it barely even shattering. He can use energy circles to summon powerful attacks and even summon allies. Boomstick: he can also manipulate light to use Magic. With does photokinesis, he can make entire constructs, craft weapons, and even perform physical attacks using said light. And trust me, you don't want to be on the receiving end of a blast coming from this wolf. Wiz: however, if he's feeling lazy, or desperate, he will use invocation. A mind control technique that involves the possessor of this power saying the name of whom they want to control. Boomstick: imagine how terrifying that is. One second you're kicking some major ass, and the next second bone, you suddenly can't move and you're no longer in control. Wiz: he has a lot of power, and he has a lot of magic. Because of this, he is nearly Unstoppable. The key word here being nearly. (Flaws) Almost died after overpowering Scarlet Witch Lost to Thanos Has been tricked multiple times Knocked unconscious by Sentry, Silver Surfer, and Iron Man (somehow) Loses power if the power fragment is removed Wiz: despite all this power, he has lost his fair share of fights. He was defeated by Thanos in less than 30 seconds, knocked unconscious by powerhouses such as Sentry and Silver Surfer, as well as being knocked unconscious by Iron Man while he was in the Hulkbuster suit. Boomstick: but that's nothing compared to win he ended up getting the power fragment literally ripped out if him by Thanos resulting in him losing most of his power. Let's also not forget when he almost got himself killed bye raising his power up so high that he was able to take down Scarlet Witch. You know, the most powerful mutant in the Marvel Universe?! Wiz: still, despite all this, this canine is one wolf you don't want to mess with. Especially considering he is one of the few characters that can summon Thor's hammer. Boomstick: He can do WHAT!? Thor: I thought we weren't allowing pets. Mystic Wolf: next person to call me a pet, I will eat them alive. Thor: so he can talk, I'd say I'm surprised but I'm not. Bandit (*Cue FiM The Sphinx Boss Battle) Wiz: the changeling Hive. One of the worst places to live in the magical land of Equestria. Boomstick: are we seriously still about to-''' Wiz: Yes! '''Boomstick: Ugh! Wiz: Queen Chrysalis , the queen of the changeling Hive found herself unable to feed her subjects do to their appearance being hard to love. And love happens to be the primary thing changelings feed off of Boomstick: damn, that's harsh. But what was even more harsh was the fact that she had a son. Wiz: in order to give him a chance to be fed and survive, Queen Chrysalis decided to take her son to a nearby Village in hopes that some kind hearted ponies would be nice enough to adopt him. Boomstick: but before she could make it, a group of Bandits attacked her and attempted to steal him. Wiz: being too weak to use Magic, she instead ran away to a nearby River, created a basket, put her son into the basket and sent her down the river with a note that said 'Bandits attempted to steal my baby, please give him to a good home.' '' '''Boomstick: however, after floating down the river, water caused some of the ink to pop off, and instead of that it said, 'Bandit, give a good home'.' Wiz: when Princess Celestia found the young changeling Nymph in the river, she fished him out and named him... Bandit. Boomstick: by far one of the dumbest ways to get your name. Wiz: after being adopted by Princess Celestia, it was soon discovered that he was a protege in learning. Being able to learn the most complicated of spells at an exceptionally fast rate. Boomstick: he learn 500 pages worth of magical spells and abilities in less than 2 days... At age 5! Wiz: his fast learning prompted him to be enrolled in Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. This is where he met Twilight Sparkle, who became his best friend. Boomstick: do you remember the purple alicorn that we made fight Raven? That's her. Wiz: despite being put at a severe disadvantage due to being a changeling and being subjected to bullying, he surpassed expectations and graduated earlier than everyone else. Bandit: Twily! It's good to see you again! Twilight: Bandit! (She runs over and hugs him) (Skills Analysis) (*Cue Radix Changeling Swarm Battle theme song) Age: 19 Height: approximately 5'6 Weight: 220lbs Best changeling friend of Twilight Sparkle Always wears a bandana around his neck Time Magic 8.4 times faster than Rainbow Dash Twilight manipulation Particle manipulation Most powerful changeling in Equestria More powerful than all for alicorns and Discord Defeated Tirek (while he had the powers of all of the equestrian Ponies as well as discords power) Owns a pet snow leopard, a pet Cobra, and a pet Raven named Ash, Scales and Dustine Wiz: spending the remaining years of his life training and mastering many spells, Bandit is a powerful force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: considering he basically a bug version of a alicorn, he's got a variety of spells at his disposal. The most basic being levitation, teleportation, and spellbinding. But since this is Bandit we're talking about, he goes beyond the basic. Wiz: is levitation is so Advanced that he can move the Sun and the Moon with ease. Is teleportation allows him to go vast distances, to the Sun, to the Moon, to other planets, and even to other galaxies and dimensions. Boomstick: he happens to be extremely resistant to heat, being able to walk across the hottest star in their known universe. Which is twice as hot as the star in our known universe. And he's able to do this without so much as a scorch. Wiz: his true strengths lie in his magic. He has two different types of magic that he uses. Umbrakinesis and Chaos reality warping. (Magic abilities) Ascended Umbrakinesis Advanced level reality warping Force field generation Can merge light and darkness for Twilight manipulation Portal creation Wiz: because of his brilliant memory. He has memorized and mastered many different spells. So much so that he is a master of Umbrakinesis. Boomstick: umbrakinesis is basically shadowmagic, and he can do a lot with a simple shadow. He can bring it to life, create a secondary Shadow, use it as camouflage, use it to regenerate and heal from injuries. He can attack someone else's Shadow, and he can merge it with like to create Twilight manipulation, which makes it twice as powerful. Wiz: his advancement in magic allowed him to defeat tirek. A centaur that drains Magic from other ponies. After draining the powers of unicorns, the strength from the earth ponies, and the flight from the pegasi, he was able to take Alicorn Magic. After taking the Alicorns magic, and it was able to defeat him in a matter of seconds and give everyone their powers, strengths, and speeds back. Boomstick: that's some serious power coming from one creature. But don't let that fool you. He's just as strong without his magic As he is with it. He's durable enough to survive many things without his force fields, and he's strong enough to push a gigantic Planet the size of Jupiter. Wiz: he can also control time. But this is only if his time medallion, which is hidden under his bandana, is struck. (Flaw) Always getting hurt Time Medallion is indestructible, but needs to be damaged in order to use time Magic Feeds off of love to live and replenish energy Lost to a clone of himself Immunity to mind control does not block hallucinations. Boomstick: for someone with his Calibur strength, knowledge, and speed, he has a few issues. For instance, he's always getting her protecting his friends and family. Wiz: since he is a changeling, his primary source of food happens to be Love. He did manage to evolve enough to feed off of other emotions, and pretty much do the same effect. But if he uses too much of his energy, he can wear himself out. Boomstick: he's immune to being mind controlled by even omnipotent beings, however, this doesn't protect him from hallucinations. Wiz: like when King Sombra made him hallucinate an entire nightmare. Of course he was able to tell that the hallucinations weren't real, but he was still able to see them. Boomstick: you also lost a battle with an evil clone created by a Cursed Mirror. Implying that anyone who thinks similar to him, ask similar to him, and or is just as strong as him happens to give him a struggle. Wiz: however, despite all doubt. He is a powerful opponent to face. Even against those that have omnipotence. Boomstick: wait, what was that about omnipotence!? Bandit: I already possess the ultimate power. I don't only have the power of friendship, but I have the power of family. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's settle this once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTLLLLEEEEEE! Death Battle Bandit used a transdimensional teleportation spell and teleported to Asgard. Since he was very unfamiliar with his surroundings, he looked around to get a better idea. Mystic wolf flew down from the sky and landed in front of Bandit. Mystic Wolf: you are currently invading Asgardian grounds. I'd leave if I were you. Bandit: calm down, I'm not posing a threat. I'm just getting used to these other dimensions. Mystic Wolf: I said leave! Taunting me never works out for Invaders like you! Bandit raised an eyebrow and started to blow his horn. Bandit: I am neither an Invader, nor someone you can push around FIGHT! ---- Mystic wolf summons a tornado made of Fire and launches it at Bandit. Thinking quickly, Bandit flew backwards before quickly flying over the tornado. After landing back on all four hooves, he sent a magic blast at Mystic Wolf. Mystic wolf summoned in Earth Boulder to block the shot. It went clean through, but Mystic wolf managed to see this and Dodge accordingly. He didn't summons three more Boulders and threw them at Bandit. Bandit jumped over one Boulder before using his magic to grab the other two and throw them back at Mystic wolf. Mystic Wolf conjured magical Vines to break through the boulders before launching in towards Bandit. He had the vines wrapped around him, but Bandit was able to break out of them with a simple spell. Mystic wolf flew in to close the distance, grabs Bandit by the neck using his mouth, and threw him in a portal. Bandit went into the portal, but instantly teleported out and instead went further into Asgard. While he was in the city, a lot of the asgardians looked at him strangely. He hears something move very fast, and he flies back to avoid it. Mystic wolf landed exactly where he was standing. Mystic Wolf: you are getting on my nerves! Mystic Wolf lifted a bunch of objects with his telekinesis and threw them all at Bandit. And it uses a lot of agility to dodge smaller objects, and then used his magic to destroy the bigger objects. Mystic wolf started using his photokinesis to send the number of blasts at Bandit. Bandit used his shadow to create a shield, which not only blocked the photokinetic magic glass, but also absorbed them. By using Twilight manipulation, Bandit spawned a bunch of energy circles. He sent a bunch of magic blast towards Mystic wolf. Mystic wolf flew into the air to avoid them. He grew agitated and let out a howl. Thor looked out the window to see a beam of magic striking the town. He he then hears something crashed through the wall. Mjolnir flew through the air and to Mystic Wolf's mouth. Mystic Wolf spins mjolnir as he flew down to Bandit and hits Bandit in the head, sending him flying. Mystic Wolf then uses mjolnir to send multiple charges of lightning towards Bandit. As the lightning struck, Bandit was unable to be seen due to the Dust. When the dust merged, Bandit had a force field up which protected him. Bandit: well, this just got a little more interesting. Mystic Wolf closed the distance and struck at the force field, which shattered it instantly. He attempts to strike Bandit, but Bandit kept spawning more Shields. Mjolnir went through all of them. Bandit managed to fly a good distance away. Mystic wolf attempted to throw mjolnir at Bandit, but Bandit spawned a portal, which mjolnir flew through. Bandit closed the portal, causing mjolnir to disappear. Mystic Wolf started blasting with more photokinetic attacks. Bandit manages to avoid the attacks before blasting umbrakinetic blasts himself. Mystic wolf quickly made a portal and disappeared through it. Bandit follows him, and the second he did, time froze around him. Mystic Wolf started attacking Bandit viciously before grabbing him and throwing them to the ground. He then spawns a gigantic ball of fire, and throws it towards where Bandit landed. The fire clears, and Mystic wolf flew down to where he threw the fireball. He was nowhere to be seen, and he was confused for a second. Mystic Wolf: What the- Before he could finish his sentence, a beam made of Twilight Magic, struck at him from the cosmos, resulting in a gigantic explosion. When the being disappeared, Mystic wolf was nowhere to be seen, but his crater was in the ground. Bandit flew down from space and landed on the ground. He takes a minute to reflect on the situation. Bandit: looks like I've got some explaining to do to Twilight. K.O! Results Bandit teleported back to his home Dimension, only for Twilight to be standing there with a disappointed look on her face. Thor walked to the location of Mystic Wolf's crater and looked on, scratching his head in confusion. Boomstick: Oh my God. THAT WAS AWESOME! Wiz: this was a surprisingly close match up. Both of these Fighters were similar in terms of Speed and magical experience. Boomstick: since they were just as intelligent as one another and and we're both practicing and perfecting their magical talents for a multitude of years, the real deciding factors were strength, durability, and experience in combat. And Bandit edged out in all of those categories. Wiz: starting with strength, it's clear that from a physical standpoint, no magic boosts allowed, Mystic wolf has not moved, lifted, or broken anything close to what Bandit has. Boomstick: although Mystic wolf was able to block a hit from Worldbreaker Hulk and Warrior's Madness Thor, he needed to magically boost his physical strength in order to do so. Bandit on the other hand, or should I say on the other hoof Wiz: *Facepalm* Boomstick: without any magical enchantments, Bandit was able to move a rocky planet the size of Jupiter. Wiz: comparing this planet to the size of Earth, and taking into consideration that this is a rocky planet, this means that Bandit was able to push well over 7 nonillion tons of planet. Which is likely way stronger than Mystic wolf. Boomstick: next up we have durability. You may think that because Bandit can use force fields that he uses them all the time right? Nope. Believe it or not, he happens to be more durable than the force fields. Wiz: Mystic wolf took a punch from Sentry, Robert Reynolds technically has an unmeasurable strength feat, but let's just low-ball it and say he punched with the force of 1 million suns, which happens to be his power. Mystic wolf took a punch from Sentry, a vicious one I might add, and was knocked unconscious. Bandit on the other hand was hit with something much stronger. Boomstick: during a battle with the megalomaniac known as Sapphire Spectre. A pony with something known as The Almighty amulet, granting her omnipotence. Wiz: after Bandit forcefully teleported both of them to an alternate Dimension where they were the only ones alive in the entire galaxy, so that they could fight without any casualties, Sapphire Spectre hit Bandit with a punch so hard it obliterated the entire galaxy. Boomstick: And did Bandit get knocked out from it? Hell no! He shook it off, took on Sapphire Spectre again and stripped her of her power by taking the Almighty amulet from her. Wiz: it's true, both Sentry and Sapphire Spectre are technically characters with no officially measurable strength feats, but we can see clearly that Mystic wolf was not punched with something to obliterating entire galaxy. Boomstick: Bandit also had more experience in combating magic since he took down three omnipotent beings! No not at the same time. That probably would have killed him. Wiz: it also doesn't help that due to the fact that Bandit literally feeds off emotions, and uses it as a source of power, he really didn't have a means to run out. Boomstick: "but Wiz, what about Mystic Wolf's invocation?" Wiz: well, it's true that he did have invocation in his Arsenal, but it would have been proved useless had he used it considering Bandit is immune to mind control. Boomstick: although Mystic wolf did gain the upper hand once he activated his time magic, he lost it just as fast upon accidentally striking Bandits time Medallion hidden underneath his bandana. Wiz: with Bandit having the advantage in strength, durability, and magical combat experience, Mystic wolf didn't stand a chance. Boomstick: we just didn't know 'Howl' the fight would end in his favor. Wiz: the winner is Bandit. Next time...... Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Frost Aspen slid down an ice slide before flipping onto his feet. Arctic surrounded knuckles in an Ice wall as he descended on an ice platform. Battle of the Ice Masters. Frost Aspen vs Arctic (Umbra never Dark vs Sonic) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles